


Home for the Holidays

by NikkonikkoNaJ



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Holiday, Romance, judy hopps - Freeform, nick wilde - Freeform, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkonikkoNaJ/pseuds/NikkonikkoNaJ
Summary: Judy can't go home for the holidays, and is feeling homesick, so Nick puts together a special holiday surprise just for her.





	

** Home for the Holidays **

            Nick and Judy were on their regular patrol, just like any other day. The coldness of the crisp air nipped at their noses as they were walking back to their car after making a stop at Snarlbucks. Nick strolled along the sidewalk, comfortable, relaxed, and content that he was with his partner and girlfriend Judy. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit as he looked down at her, watching her shiver as she gripped the piping hot coffee in her paws tightly, trying to keep them warm. He wanted to wrap an arm around her, but they had both agreed to keep it professional while in uniform, so he had to resist the urge to pull her close. The cold didn’t bother him nearly as much due to his smaller ears and thicker coat of fur.

 

          “Hey Carrots, you should have gotten a scarf if you freeze up that easily, or at the very least something to cover your ears. You’re gonna catch a cold--” He stopped, noticing he could no longer hear the soft footfalls of Judy at his side as they made their way back to their police cruiser. Perking his ears, he looked around worriedly, wondering where his bunny could have wandered off to.

 

            Fortunately, Nick didn’t have to look far. She was only a few feet behind, standing in the middle of the sidewalk and looking in a window. He went to walk over to her, about to poke fun at her for completely zoning out, but he stopped when he caught the look on her face. She appeared sad, almost wistful, her ears drooping behind her as she stared into the building. Concerned, he moved to her side and followed her gaze. Inside was a restaurant, but he couldn’t see anything particularly out of place that would be causing Judy distress. Brushing it off, he leaned down, placing his paw on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

 

            “Hey Honeybun, you okay? You’re kinda spacing out on me.”

 

            Judy jumped slightly, coming back to reality. Looking up, she blushed when she realized just how close Nick was to her.

 

            “I’m… I’m fine Nick, just thinking…” Judy turned back to the window once more before a bitter cold wind whipped past them, making her shiver intensely.

 

            “Let’s get back to the car, it’s freezing out here!”

 

            “As you wish, Officer Hopps.” Nick smiled, following Judy as she beelined for the police vehicle. He still felt something was bothering her, but he’d ask her once they were well out of the frigid weather and in the warmth of their car. He couldn’t help but snicker as he watched her run to the door on the passenger side. Finding it locked, she started bouncing in place, cradling the hot coffee to her chest in order to retain its heat.

 

            “Nick, come on, unlock the door! I’m freezing!” Chuckling slightly, he pulled out the keys and clicked the door lock, letting her inside, before looping over to the driver’s side and climbing  in. After yanking the door shut, he started up the car and fastened his seatbelt, smiling as he looked over at Judy.

 

            “It should heat up pretty quickly in here, we weren’t gone that long. There there my little Carrots icicle.” He smirked as he patted her on the head, which prompted her to smack his paw away, in spite of the fact she was smiling too.

 

            “Nick, come on! So I don’t deal with the cold that well. It never got THIS cold back home! Right now we’d be…” Judy’s voice trailed off, that wistful look making its way back on her face. Catching the change in her mood again, he undid his seatbelt and climbed into the passenger seat to sit next to her. They were parked on a quiet street, so there was less chance of someone seeing them being affectionate. Nick however was more concerned about his girlfriend and what was troubling her.

 

            He pulled her into his lap, cradling her gently against his chest and resting his head on top of hers, cocooning her from the rest of the world. Smiling softly, he felt her heart rate jump as he tenderly stroked her ears. He breathed in deeply, her scent soft and floral, like lilacs, becoming more noticeable the longer he held her.

 

            “Carrots, you haven’t been yourself today. Is there something wrong?”

 

            “No, it’s nothing really Nick… Just… It’s silly, really.” Judy rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as the sound of Nick’s heart beating comforted her. She snuggled closer, her sudden movement causing it to skip a beat.

 

            “Come on Officer Hopps, I can always take you home and ‘interrogate’ you if you don't talk freely. I have ways of making you talk.” He reclined the seat slightly, leaning back as his voice took on a serious tone, despite the clear humor intended. A soft chuckle rolled from Judy as she rotated herself in his arms, sending a slight shiver down the vulpine’s spine. She was now fully facing him, straddling his lap with her ears erect and a mischievous grin on her face.

 

            “Oh, do you now? And what if I choose not to cooperate, hmm Officer Wilde?” Her expression was almost sultry, but Nick quickly caught on to her distraction tactic.

 

            “Ooh no, you aren’t going to distract me Fluff, we ARE still in uniform. I saw how you were staring in that restaurant window, something is really bothering you. Please Judy… Talk to me.” His expression softened as he moved his paws to her cheeks, stroking them gently with his thumbs. Judy brought her own paws to rest on his, as the wistful look returned to her face yet again.

 

            “Nick… It’s… It’s just silly you know?” A sadness crept into her voice. She shut her eyes as her paws clung to Nick’s. “I’m an adult, I have my own place, I have a job, I have friends, and I have you, an AMAZING boyfriend who was the only one who believed in me when no one else did.” Judy paused, a sigh escaping her lips. Nick could feel the warmth rising in his chest when she mentioned him, but he kept his eyes trained on her face.

 

            “But?”

 

            “But, at the restaurant, the one I paused in front of when I’d been looking in the window? I… I was staring at a family, sitting down to eat in the restaurant…” Judy’s ears drooped, her eyes opened, but she didn’t look Nick in the face. “It… It’s almost Great Giving…” 

 

            Everyone throughout Zootopia and far beyond the borders of the city celebrated Great Giving. Unlike Founder’s Day, which was the remembrance of the founding of the city of Zootopia and when mammals came together to work together, Great Giving was a holiday of celebrating those first tentative steps that eventually led to the establishment of Zootopia, an exchanging of food, gifts, and good will towards other mammals.

 

            “The holidays are coming up, yes, that’s true Carrots, but…” It clicked in his head before she could continue, but he let her speak. He had only glimpsed into the restaurant, but thinking back, he could recall the family of bunnies. Normally, they wouldn’t have been anything out of the ordinary, but given Judy bringing it up, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

 

            “With the holidays coming up… I saw that family, a rabbit family, sitting inside and eating and laughing together. It… It made me realize… I’m a little homesick. I’d tried putting in a request for us to head home to see my family for the holiday, but… it got turned down.” Judy’s eyes rose up to Nick’s, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

 

            Nick’s eyebrows furrowed in concern as he reached with a thumb to softly wipe away the tears as one rolled down her cheek. He didn’t know Judy had tried getting vacation time for both of them. He wondered why she hadn’t said anything as a doleful look crossed his face.

 

            “Carrots, why didn’t you tell me you were trying to get time off? You should have let me do it, I could’ve gotten us both time off until after the start of the new year if that’s what you wanted. Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

            “I don’t know… I just kept trying to convince myself I was being silly. I mean, I’m 25 years old, going to be 26 soon, but I’m still crying for home? Why am I so upset about that? They never wanted me to leave in the first place, didn’t they WANT me to grow up? Or be able to stand up on my own two paws!?” Judy’s voice rose with each sentence before her voice cracked with emotion. She flopped herself against Nick’s warm chest, hugging him tightly as the tears freely fell.

 

            Gently, he wrapped his arms around the now sobbing bunny, holding her close. He couldn’t really relate to her feelings or having homesickness. It was something he’d never really experienced himself. His family had been his mother, and that was it. He never really met his father, and he knew his mother had a sibling somewhere, but things were so strained between the two of them that he never got to meet them. And once his mother had died… Flattening his ears as he clenched his eyes shut, Nick willed the dark thoughts away. He couldn’t worry about his own issues right now. His rabbit needed him. Nick rested his jaw against the top of her head, enveloping her smaller body in his as he softly spoke.

 

            “Shhh, hey now. Come on, it’s okay Carrots. Everyone gets homesick now and then, no matter how old they get. I can imagine it’d be a lot worse for you, seeing as you came from such a large mob of a family you have to be feeling pretty lonely. But hey, at least you have a family that loves you, cares about you, and misses you Judy. At least you have that, right?” He heard her sniffle, and after a few seconds felt a silent nod as she buried her face in his shirt.

 

            “I… never had a large family growing up. All I really had was my mom… There’s times I miss her, but I was about 12 when she passed away… So, I’ve never really had a place that I could anchor to, no real home, or family. I had Finnick for a long while, but you know how he is…”  Judy sat up and looked Nick in the face, dark silver streaks marked in her fur where her tears had flown.

 

            “Nick… You never talk about…” but she stopped as Nick wiped her tears away and gently kissed her. Judy didn’t resist as their lips met, a peace settling over her as his paws cradled her face lovingly, lightly caressing her cheeks. After a few moments they finally broke apart, breathing heavily, a dazed look on both their faces. Judy leaned in, wanting more, but Nick raised a paw and softly placed a digit against her lips, halting her.

 

           “Judy, you have nothing to be ashamed about, is the point i’m trying to say. You have a large family that loves you and could possibly take over the city--” Nick chuckled as Judy grinned and socked him in the arm. “The fact that you’re homesick shows that you have a strong connection with your family. There’s a lot of mammals in this city that have never had that type of bond, and will never know what it feels like. I haven’t had anything like that for a very long time… And now I’ve finally found it, with you. You’re the most important mammal in the world to me. You’re the one who saved me from myself, when I didn’t even realize I needed it. If there’s anything… ANYTHING I can do to make you happy, I’ll do it.”

 

           “Nick, you already make me happy, and you don’t need to do anything more but be here with me. Yes, I came from a large family that loves me deeply, but I never had support for my dreams… You were the first person who really stood up for me, even when I’d been ready to throw in the towel.” Judy could feel the warmth and love she felt for her fox swelling and overflowing, her face glowing. Grabbing his tie, she leaned closer so they were nose to nose.

 

            “All I need, all I want…” Judy’s eyes darted down alluringly, slowly drifting back up to meet his eyes. Nick’s ears perked up as he caught a whiff of the scent she was now emanating, very aware of what she ‘wanted’ at that particular moment. “...is you Nick.” Slowly, she leaned in to steal another kiss, sliding her arms around his neck.

 

            “Allllrighty Carrots, I think we’re gonna have to put an end to this line of conversation, because we both know this isn’t the time OR place for… that. And the current position we’re sitting in isn’t helping.” Despite the fact his body clearly didn’t want to put a stop to it, he reluctantly slid Judy off his lap and set her down in the driver’s seat. He knew he would have a hard time focusing on driving at the moment due to the images swirling through his mind of himself and Judy.

 

            In an effort to ease the romantic tension in the air and reign in his thoughts of activities they’d definitely be engaging in later, Nick decided to change the subject. “So, indulge me Officer Hopps. Why don’t you tell me what your family does for Great Giving?” He couldn’t help but smile as he looked over at her. She was obviously disoriented at the sudden derailing of their previous conversation. Blinking a few times, she looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Nick.

 

            “Well, we usually have a huge gathering. All the mated males go and decorate the burrow while the mated females get together to cook the meal. Since there are so many of us there’s a lot of help needed to accommodate so many, besides family, inviting friends, and our neighbors… I remember sitting in our living room listening to the elderly bunnies and the teens joking and laughing. My great Grannie Frannie, she had such a mouth on her. She’d be getting scolded by my mom all the time for cussing in front of us younger ones. My uncles always poked fun at her and teased her, and she’d tell them off every single time, swearing and all…” A distant and warm look crossed her face as she thought of the times since past. “My Gramma Pattie, she used to make the most amazing cheesecake, homemade, and her secret graham cracker crust… I never did get that recipe from her… I remember the year she stopped making it herself, Grannie Frannie was cussing up a storm about taking pride in your work… Dinner was always an event in itself given how many mammals we’d be trying to seat… I remember once, when I was twelve, my brother from my mom’s first litter brought his girlfriend over, a squirrel… Oh, that was an interesting night…” Judy continued on, obviously lost in memories of past Great Giving Days.

 

            Nick smiled warmly as he listened to Judy, partially feeling a tad jealous that he had missed out on having a large family and all the fun and chaos that went with it. Suddenly, his eyes widened and ears shot up, an idea formulating in his head. He looked over to see if Judy had noticed, but she was still deep in reminiscence and seemed completely unaware of his sudden inspiration.

 

            Making sure she wasn’t looking his way, he carefully pulled out his phone and texted Clawhauser as stealthily as he could.

 

            **==**   **hey benji, need a favor, you free great giving day?  ~ N ==**

 

* * *

 

           

 

     “WHAT??? Are you serious Ben? Do you know how insane it’s going to be shopping out there today?!” Judy exasperatedly exclaimed. Clawhauser stood in their apartment, smiling nervously, his tail twitching. Judy couldn’t believe what her spotted friend was asking of her. Nick had woken them up early enough that day, and rather affectionately as well, with kisses and touches and caresses that made her heart race…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Nick collapsed alongside Judy, a shudder reverberating down his spine. Judy looked up at him, the love she felt for her fox radiating from her tired body. She let out a content sigh and reached for his face with a paw, gently stroking and smoothing down the fur on his cheek. Nick’s eyes locked with hers, a smile softly hugging his face, as he rested his paw against hers, a purring rumbling from his chest. His grin widening, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back, bringing her to rest atop him. A sudden gasp escaped Judy’s lips, followed by a delighted giggle as she snuggled into Nick’s bare chest.

 

            “Hmmm mandatory cuddle time… Do we really have time for this?” Judy asked breathlessly, a heated blush still warming her face and ears. Laying an arm across Nick’s torso, she rested her chin on it and looked into his eyes, smirking at him. “That was QUITE the wake-up call you know, Slick.” Leaning forward, Nick lovingly planted a kiss on her forehead.

 

            “Well, I have even better news then. I heard the most BEAUTIFUL noise in the world this morning,” Nick remarked, grinning smugly.

 

            “Oh really, what would that sound be, hmm?”

 

            “It was the sound of Buffalo Butt’s voice, calling at 5 in the morning, to inform me that you and I don’t have to report in for work today. It’s heartbreaking I know, but that sound was even more beautiful than your voice is. Sorry, I know it’s heartbreaking, but I might leave you for Bogo.” Nick snickered, but jolted as Judy pinched his ribs.

 

            “VERRRYYY funny, dumb fox. But, at least you aren’t going anywhere for the time being.”

 

            “Carrots, you wound me. You know you’re stuck with me both figuratively AND literally, at least for the time being. You aren’t going anywhere either.” Nick looked at her seductively, waggling his eyebrows, which earned him another giggle from Judy as they came together for another kiss. A sudden buzzing sound caused them both to pause and perk up their ears. They looked over to the nightstand where Nick’s slim black phone lit up, revealing he had received a message.

 

            “That can wait, I’ve got more important things to… take care of.” Nick grinned wolfishly as he leaned down, nibbling at her neck. Judy tensed, a soft moan leaving her. Nick growled softly, wrapping his arms around her tighter, but was stopped as he felt Judy’s paws pushing against his shoulders.

 

            “Nick, as much as I would love to let this continue…” She uttered breathlessly, her paws gripping him despite the fact she was trying to push him away. “...that could be Chief. You should check your phone.” He sighed begrudgingly and reached over, grabbing his phone from the night stand. Judy played with his soft, fluffy chest fur as she watched Nick flip his phone’s screen, the soft glow of the screen illuminating his peridot green eyes as they quickly darted over the message. The smile faded from his face as his eyebrows furrowed.

 

            “Is it Bogo calling us in?”

 

            “No, it’s Finnick… Looks like he got into some trouble. Oh what a troublesome child, needing daddy to bail him out.” Nick wryly smirked, his tone of voice clearly expressing annoyance. “And just in time for mandatory cuddle time to be over too, as you put it.” A wide smile crossed his face as he slid Judy off of him, laying her on the bed as he slipped out from the covers.

           

            “I need to go help him, and don’t worry, it's nothing illegal.” He turned and winked slyly at Judy as he made his way to the bathroom. She pouted, uttering a disappointed grumble.

 

            “Woken up early, and now you’re going to head out… greaaat…” Judy planted her face into the pillow.

 

            “I’m sorry Jude, I really am!” Nick’s smooth and relaxed voice echoed from the bathroom as the water turned on in the shower. “Look at it this way, you can relax and rest up ‘til i get back.” Judy lifted her head up, grinning as she picked up on the suggestiveness.

 

            “Mr. Wilde, I think YOU’RE the one who needs to recuperate here, and I don’t think running around with a friend is going to--”

 

            “Oh crap!” Nick’s dripping wet face suddenly poked around the corner, an expression of concern on it.

 

            “What’s wrong Nick? Are you okay?” Judy propped herself up, her amethyst eyes catching his.

 

            “I… forgot Clawhauser asked for my help today too…” A meek and apologetic look crossed his face as he ducked back into the shower.

 

            “WHAT?”

 

            “Listen, he’s gonna come by at ten, do you think you can help him out for me? I know it’s not your responsibility to since I was the one who promised him, but I can’t very well be helping FInnick and Benji at the same time. I promise I’ll make it up to you Carrots. Can you please do this for me? Pretty please?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

            “I’m realllly sorry about this Judy,” Clawhauser apologized as she locked her and Nick’s apartment door. “I just forgot I needed to go to the store today to get a gift for my mom, I can’t believe I forgot about it.”

 

            “Spent a little too much time watching Gazelle’s latest music video, right Benny…” Judy grumbled vexedly while walking down the hall, Clawhauser following behind her and mumbling his apologies. Neither noticed the flash of red hiding in the crook of a doorway as they turned the corner and disappeared down the stairs.

 

            Nick peered cautiously around the corner, making sure they were actually gone before emerging from the door frame, struggling with the three large bags he carried. He looked down at the contents in the bag directly against his chest, drew in a deep breath and released it.

 

            “C’mon Slick, you can do this. It’s for your Carrots… For Judy… She’s risked her life for you, you can do this…” Nick took another glance down the hall before unlocking the door and letting himself back into the apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

           

            Hours later, Judy was livid as she stomped down the darkening street, her apartment building in sight. The street lights started turning on to brighten up the chilly evening. Clawhauser was walking beside her, doing his best to placate the very angry bunny.

 

            “Don’t. Even,” Judy stated blackly as she raised a paw into the air, pointing at him to stop his stuttering attempt to quell the anger she was feeling.

 

            “But… Judy… You don’t even--” The large cheetah stumbled alongside her, trying to get her to stop.

 

            “I CAN’T even right now! WHY did you need help when you DIDN’T EVEN BUY ANYTHING?” Judy’s voice increased in volume with each word she spoke. Clawhauser flinched. Judy stopped at the bottom of the steps leading into the building, seeing how her rage was affecting her friend.

 

            “You dragged me out of my home, during the BLACKSHEEP FRIDAY shopping craze, for help to buy something you had NO IDEA OF WHAT you were buying, nor did you even BUY ANYTHING. We spend HOURS in mobs of crazed deal hunting mammals. I was pushed, shoved, NEARLY STEPPED ON MULTIPLE TIMES, my ear got got wedged in a door, and I’m fairly sure I sprained my ankle. But no… No, Clawhauser, I’M sorry. I really am.” Clawhauser watched in apprehension as Judy suddenly calmed down, his eyes widening slightly. A low chuckle rumbled from Judy’s chest, causing him to tremble in fear.

 

            “J-Judy? Are… you ok?”

 

            “Benjamin, Benny… I am so so sorry… You aren’t the one that I should be angry with.” Judy looked over at the frightened cheetah with a sympathetic smile. “Nick… He put you up to this, didn’t he?” The smile spread on her face as Clawhauser remained silent.

 

            “Nick… He had you take me out didn’t he? You really didn’t forget to buy anything, that’s why you didn’t buy anything. You didn’t need to go to shopping today at all… He just wanted to get me out of the apartment… Did Finnick even really need his help?” Judy looked down, her clenched paws shaking at her sides. Benjamin tentatively reached out in an attempt to comfort her. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, her face turning up towards the floor that her apartment was on, seeing the lights were indeed turned on inside.

 

            "NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE, YOU BETTER HAVE AN AMAZING EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!” Judy shouted, stomping her way up the front steps into the building.

 

            Clawhauser stood there stunned, knowing better than to stop a bunny on a warpath. Quickly regaining his wits, the pudgy cheetah fumbled for his phone, flicking the screen on and frantically began typing in a message as swiftly as his paws could move.

 

            **== NICK, hope ur ready, she’s coming up NOW, and she is PISSED. hope u have a tranq gun up there, u might need it!!!!  O,O;   ==**

**== thx B, just finished, wish me luck ~ N ==**

* * *

 

 

            Nick tucked his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath. He could hear the familiar thumping of her angry paw stomps as she came down the hallway, stopping right outside the door. Nick knew better than to lock it, especially when she was this angry. He stood a couple steps away from the door and braced himself as it suddenly burst open.

 

            “Nicholas… Piberius… Wilde…” Judy marched right up to NIck and stopped directly in front of him. Nick looked down at her, his paws in his pockets and heart flopping in his chest.

 

            “Yes, Carrots?”

 

            **THWUMP!** “OOF!!”

 

            Nick doubled over, his paws flying to his belly as Judy flung a tiny fist squarely in the center of his gut. Gasping for air, he dropped to a knee, one paw supporting himself on the floor.

 

            “Nick, do you want to explain why you tricked me? Why you involved Clawhauser in it? Did you lie to me again?” Struggling to pull air into his lungs he looked up her, his eyebrows scrunched up in pain. He opened his mouth to answer, but Judy cut him off.

 

            “Think carefully before you respond Nick. I have had a HELLISH day, no thanks to being dragged around by Clawhauser, and I can’t even begin to TELL you how hurt… I am…” Judy’s voice trailed off as she suddenly became aware of her surroundings, her eyes widening as she went slackjaw.

 

            Nick, she noticed, wasn’t wearing his usual gaudy shirt and clashing tie, but instead a knitted pale green sweater with dark grey pants. Their apartment, while neither large nor overly decorated, was now covered with pictures. Silent, she started to slowly walk around the room, gaping at the pictures that had been hung on the walls. As she looked closer at the pictures in the frames, she noticed it was all pictures that were from her family photo album. She could feel tears welling in her eyes as she looked at more and more of the pictures.

 

            “I knew you were feeling lonely…” Nick said quietly, still slightly gasping. “So I figured surrounding you with pictures of your family would help somewhat…” Judy looked towards him, still wide-eyed and unable to react. The winded fox slowly got up and staggered over to their TV, where a DVD was sitting in the tray of the Moo-ray player.

 

            “I also called your parents to let them know that I wanted to surprise you, and that you were a little down because you wouldn’t be able to see them this year. I asked them to see if they could make something for you. I haven’t watched this, seeing as it was for you, so I can just--” He pushed the tray in and made for the bedroom, but was stopped by Judy’s paw gripping his sleeve. Nick looked her in the eye, the expression on her face clearly showing she wanted him to stay.

 

            The DVD started up, displaying family pictures, video clips of past family events, birthday celebrations, her graduation from school, even clips of her going off to the police academy and her eventual graduation. Nick watched the video intently. Even though he himself wasn’t a part of her family, he could feel a lump welling in his throat as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Looking down, he saw Judy staring at the screen radiantly, a big smile plastered on her face, tears falling freely.

 

            “WE LOVE YOU JUDY!!!” The sudden chorused shouts made him jump. He turned back to the screen, seeing Judy’s mom and dad, Bonnie and Stu. They were surrounded by all of Judy’s siblings waving and giggling at the camera, some making faces, some hiding shyly.

 

            “Jude the Dude, I can’t say I was expecting your fox to give us a call telling us you were feeling sad because you couldn’t come home… do you need me to call that buffalo? Do I need to give him a talking to? I--” Stu, to Nick’s amusement, was hushed by Bonnie.

 

            “Judy, we just wanted to let you know we are so proud of you, and I’m so sorry that you couldn’t come home for Great Giving this year. I know Nick told us you were gonna bring him along this year--”

 

            “FOXES ARE RED BECAUSE THE DEVIL MADE ‘EM!” A very cranky sounding and very elderly rabbit yelled from a chair in the background. Giggles emanated from the smaller bunnies surrounding him, but a stern look from Bonnie quickly quelled them.

 

            “We know that we haven’t always been the most supportive of you being a police officer, and we realize how lonely that might have made you feel. We are truly sorry for doing that to you. I hope you know, and remember, that we are your FAMILY, and no matter the distance, we’re ALWAYS right there with you Judy,” Bonnie said, an arm wrapping around Stu fondly.

 

            “And, while uh, we might not… understand… your relationship with the f… Nick, we’re happy you have such a thoughtful and caring boyfriend.” Stu still looked very uncomfortable with the word boyfriend, but Nick knew he was trying.

 

            “And… the two of you are welcome to come anytime, doesn’t have to be a holiday.” Stu’s eyes started tearing up, and Bonnie took over again.

 

            “Judy, this video was for you, but I just want to add one thing. Nick? Thank you, thank you so much for looking out for our Judy like this. I know Judy has mentioned you really don’t have a family, but I want you to know, that we consider you family. You aren’t alone, you hear? You have Judy, and you have us.” She gestured to all of the rest of Judy’s family, who all started yelling and waving.

 

            “You two have a Great Giving Day, from all of us!” Bonnie smiled. One of the smaller bunnies ran up and hit the button on what must have been the camcorder, ending the video.

 

            Silence descended on the two of them. After a few seconds, Judy tentatively spoke up, her voice cracking with emotion.

 

            “Nick, you… called my family, and had them send this?” Judy looked up at him, tears falling down her face. She was surprised to find Nick still staring at the screen, a heartfelt look of awe on his face.

 

            “You bunnies…” Nick mumbled, wiping his eyes quickly. Judy paused, noticing his paws for the first time since she came home.

 

            “Nick… your paws? What happened to your paws?”

 

            “It’s… nothing, really.” He made an attempt to hide them, but she grabbed his paws in hers and pulled them over to her. She examined them closely, a shocked expression forming on her face. His paws had small nicks in them, burns and bandages over the worse cuts.

 

            “Nick, this isn’t nothing… What did you…” It was then that Judy saw the dining table. Her paws flew to her mouth as she gasped in surprise, taking in the sight before her.

 

            “This… is why I lied to you. This is why I tricked you, and got Benji to take you out for the morning and afternoon. Finnick didn’t need the help, I did. I had him come over while you were out, and I had him help decorate and set the table while I made the food.” Judy looked back at him, wide-eyed in wonder.

 

            “I… haven’t really cooked since my mom did with me when I was really small. Honestly, I can’t confirm the quality of the food, but, I tried.” He shrugged slightly, and once again gasped as Judy collided with him full force, gripping his slender frame in a crushing hug. “J-judy… can’t… breathe…” Nick wheezed as Judy lightened her grip.

 

            “You… you dumb fox… you did all of this on your own… for me?” Nick could already feel the hot tears on his sweater.

 

            “Of course I did… I love you Judy, and I will do what I can to make you happy, even at the personal risk of my fingers.”

 

            “Why did you do it alone?”

 

            “I wanted to surprise you.”

 

             “Nick… you know the whole point of Great Giving Day is to be with your family and friends? I mean, I’m truly and deeply touched you did all this for me, but… you have me now Nick. I know you’re used to going it alone, not relying on anyone… but I’m here for you. I am your family now… my own family has accepted you. Nick, don’t… please don’t block me out…” Nick wrapped his paws around his bunny, holding her in his arms. The lump in his throat grew tighter, and the tears that were stinging the corners of his eyes streamed down his face.

 

            “Fluff, I could never block you out.” He pulled away from her for a moment, kneeling down in front of her so that they were almost level. “Judy… from the first moment I met you, all I had done that first day was trying to keep you at a distance. You… were immune to my wall, walking through as though it was nothing more than a spider web in your path.” He gazed into her eyes, a conflicted mix of sadness and joy present on his face.

 

            “You tore that wall down, and made me want to care. To WANT to trust, even if it was only for you. Even after I became a cop and your partner, I still couldn’t hide from you. But it was at that point that I didn’t want to try anymore… I couldn’t hold back how I felt. Even now, I’m still afraid of just how important you’ve become to me, and what I would do if you just weren’t there one day…” Nick stroked Judy’s cheek with a paw.

 

            “Nick... you were the only person in this world that fully supported me when no one else did. My brothers and sisters, mom and dad, the other police officers, Bogo… you were the ONLY person to stand up for me. Even after I destroyed your trust, you forgave me, even though I probably didn’t deserve it.” Judy looked down, more tears rolling. “I never felt so much pride when you were accepted into the academy, and getting to be the one to pin your badge on you was an absolute honor. I didn’t think I could be any happier when you told me you loved me the first time. Nick, I know you said you were afraid of how important I’ve become to you… well, the opposite is true for me. I am terrified to think of this world, of me, without you.” She moved her paws to his cheeks, stroking softly as she brought her nose to his.

 

            Nick looked at her, the love he felt threatening to take over his logic. His heartbeat thrummed faster, and he kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss, the euphoria of the moment gave him the courage to do what he planned to do, what he needed to do next.

 

            “Judy, I have something that I feel I need to ask before we sit down to eat, but please, bear with me.” Judy’s ears perked up as Nick stood up and walked away from her. He paused by the bedroom door, placing a paw against the wall. He sighed before turning around and facing her.

 

            “Tell me if this story sounds familiar,” he started, trying to keep his face as neutral as he could. “Dumb city fox with no hopes or dreams decides ‘hey, I’m gonna hustle in Zootopia, where no one expects anything of me other than to be what I am.’” Judy watched him raptly, her nose starting to twitch. He slowly began to approach her.

 

            “Only to find, whoopsie, he’s crossed paths with the wrong bunny. And his plan of giving up on himself and settling? Double whoopsie, that adorable and stubborn bunny he met gave him hope again, and brought him further than he thought he could ever go. And whoopsie number threesie, he not only let her inside his heart, he had given it to her as well.”

 

            He was now standing directly in front of her, his heart thundering in his chest as he held his paws behind his back. Judy’s eyes were wide, her nose twitching like mad, her own heart leaping in her chest.

 

            “And soon enough, he finds he can’t imagine his life without her, and our fox realizes that she has become the center of his universe, wanting nothing more than to live out the rest of his life with her. Now, he has no choice but to give himself to that bunny fully and completely, and make a home with that cute amazing, beautiful ball of fluff tucked between his arms…” Nick dropped to a knee in front of Judy, bringing his paws out from behind his back, revealing a small, navy blue box. Judy was now trembling, her paws fully over her muzzle, tears running, but he could see the smile beginning to form.

 

            “...to become Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.” Nick looked at her reverently, opening the box to reveal a small bunny-sized ring. A rose gold band, thin, with a second band twisting around it. The center of the ring had two hearts intertwined, one stone an amethyst, the other a vivid green grossular garnet. A small, almost strangled laughing cry escaped Judy’s lips. Nick took her paw and brought it up to his face, planting a warm kiss on top of it. He smiled softly, a happy tear running down his face.

 

           “Does that sound about right?”

 

            “Does that sound about right? Yes, yes it does.” Judy started to giggle. Nick’s smile grew, brimming with the heat of his love as he slipped the ring on her finger.  She admired it for a few moments before throwing herself into his arms, knocking them both to the ground. They kissed each other with deep adoration. After a while, they broke their kiss, both panting, staring at each other as though it was all an illusion that could disappear at any moment.

 

            “We do still have the dinner I made, Mrs. Wilde. Shall we go eat?” Nick breathed, his grin stretching from ear to ear, beaming with pride and joy.

 

            “Nick, as long as you and I do things together, I’ll follow you anywhere. You’ll never be alone, for as long as I live.” Judy glowed with happiness as she looked into his vibrant green eyes.

 

            “I promise you Judy. Together, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a huuuge thanks to Drummermax64 for helping me edit and put this fic together! :D mad props to you drummer!


End file.
